To Trust
by Pyromanic Teabag
Summary: She Trusted him , she would give her life for him . She had now left two homes and had her memories wiped just for him but just how far will her trust really go before it turns to something else?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is the prologue for my new story – To Trust, it's a kagome/Itachi story well anyways I know I still have three others but this plot idea just refused to leave me alone , this prologue will only be short , but then again it is after all only a prologue so anyways on with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either InuYasha or Naruto; they belong to their respective companies and owners.**

To Trust – Prologue

Contrary to popular belief Sasuke wasn't the only person to survive the uchiha massacre. In fact the other survivor was quite the anomaly. Her father was fugaku's brother, a prominent uchiha figure, uchiha hoshinno. Her Mother was Higurashi Midoriko, but her mother's parents weren't both higurashi's. Her Grandfather a hyuuga and her grandmother a Higurashi. The three clans, hyuuga, uchiha and Higurashi where konoha's ultimate defence. They were also konoha's defence against themselves. If one of the clans was to revolt the other two could counter the rebel clan. The Higurashi clan was also well known because every member had holy powers. The Higurashi clan was a very peaceful clan on the hole, however they were also the most bloodthirsty if need be. They tended to act as mediator between the uchiha and hyuuga clan although no one realised that until they were gone. No One knew what happened to cause a great and noble clan to simply die

A Year after the kyuubi attack, smoke was seen coming from the Higurashi compound, uchiha Itachi was sent to investigate and when he got there he nearly keeled over. All the houses where on fire and body's littered the streets. The stench of death and blood was everywhere. It was then he spotted her. His little cousin he smiled slightly and briefly. Then he frowned she was covered in blood from head to foot and had multiple cuts all over her body. Although nothing serious and then it hit him. She couldn't sense him! The revelation made him worry, whenever he went to see his aunt and uncle they would always know simply because his cousin knew he was coming, she could always sense him .No One knew how she knew, she just did.

The thought slightly disturbed Itachi. Itachi walked forward quickly and she spun around her pupiless eyes wide. That was one thing Itachi loved about his cousin , her eyes where pupiless like a hyuuga's yet one eye was the sparkling cobalt blue of the higurashi's and one was the flat matt black of the uchiha's

''Itachi-itoko-sama!'' She bolted towards him and latched onto his leg .Itachi was surprised how quickly she could run.

''where's otou- san and okaa-san? I was playing in the field behind baa-Chan and jii-san's house when I heard shouts when I got there baa-Chan was covered in blood and jii-san wasn't moving! I ran to get help and everyone was lying on the floor and I couldn't find otou-san or okaa-san where are they!!'' Itachi looked down and his little cousin and picked her up, she immediately latched onto his neck.

''shh kagome-Chan everything's ok now , now let's go see my okaa-san I think she's just baked cookies and you can play with little Sasuke '' Itachi soothed as he led her out of the burning compound

Then the hostiles started between the uchiha's and the hyuuga's, both clans loved kagome and wished for her to stay with them. In the end the hokage sent her to love with the uchiha's, as long as she was allowed to visit the hyuuga compound whenever she wanted. She was sent to live with fugaku and mikoto as they where her closest relations. This pleased kagome greatly as she had become very attached to Itachi and hung on his every word. Years passed with kagome living with the uchiha's. She was best friends with Uzumaki Naruto and hyuuga Neji. She was also very close to Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, hyuuga Hinata, TenTen, Uchiha Sasuke and Aburami Shino. She was friends with just about everyone. It annoyed her that Naruto was in the year below her but she was ok because she had Neji, TenTen and rock lee. When kagome was 6 shortly after entering the ninja academy, she activated all three of her kekkai genkai's for the first time. Not only could she use the sharingan and byakugan at will but she would also use the higurashi's koyogan. Then a year after Sasuke had entered the academy Itachi killed the Uchiha clan. However when he got to kagome's room, which was right next to his, the door flung open and kagome flung herself at Itachi like she did when he found her, only her arms where wrapped around his waist instead of his knees.

''Itachi-Nii-sama!'' Kagome cried out, she had stopped calling him 'itoko-sama' in favour of 'Nii-sama' a year after she moved in.

''I heard screams and I got scared it's like what happened to ichi-otou-san and ichi-Okaa-san. You'll protect me right 'tachi- Nii? Like you promised?'' Kagome said as she looked up at her idol.

''Hai Gome-Chan now come on we need to get out of here'' Itachi said after a short pause. He knew then and there he would not be able to kill her. He had planned on killing her last as Sasuke was unconscious. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders before leaving konoha. Kagome had fallen asleep by the time they reached the gate; Itachi paused at the gate wondering if he should drop her off but he thought better of it and left konoha kagome in tow to become a fugitive who would then become a member of the akatsuki. Itachi secretly wondered just how much she truly trusted him.

**Ok well that's the prologue, I don't know how often I will update this story as I have TONS of other stories that needed stuff doing to them i.e. writing, typing up, finishing or posting **

**Anyways I hope you liked this personally I think it's a bad start but there you go, oh and I really badly need a beta so any offers would be humbly accepted.**

**Review!!!**

**Ja Ne**

**-B-HD-**


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let people know that all my stories bare my Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover are going to be erased by the 25th of April. If there is a specific story that you want keeping online then please message me with the name of the story you want keeping. I'll only keep on the story with the highest number of request to be kept open so please pick wisely.

The reason behind this is because I shall be closing this account on the 26th of may and I will start posting new stuff on a new account. The reason behind this is because I realised how utterly crap almost all of my stories are. My Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover and the one with the highest number of request will be re-uploaded to my new account on the 26th of may ,the same day I close this account. I'm closing my account on the 26th and not the 25th (which is when requests close) because I'm keeping in mind time zones and trying to make it fair to everyone.

If anyone would like to follow me to my new account then you can find me at  
.net/~sakerutama

Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
